


I'll always say your name like a prayer

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Secret Marriage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: To Kyle, Willy's always worth waiting forespecially when he looks so pretty at the edge
Relationships: Kyle Dubas/William Nylander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	I'll always say your name like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> what else do you expect after that fucking quote 
> 
> thanks to Brooks for the encouragement, Jacq for the plane writing mojo, Liz for the beta, Hannah for simply being the best and the TL for going nuts over Kyle's quote
> 
> I wrote most of this on a plane to Hawaii or overlooking the sunset from a balcony at my hotel

Willy raises an eyebrow as Kyle taps him on the shoulder, a quiet mutter of “my office, whenever you’re done.” 

They haven’t had much time together, other than sleeping in the bed they share at the house they own, and Willy recognizes the glint in Kyle’s eyes. His husband has plans for him. Shivering just a little, want zinging up his spine, he heads onto the ice. It’s hard to pay attention to practice but he does it. Going through video, he keeps his hands curled at his thighs, nails leaving marks and Auston glances at him, just a little concerned.

“I’m good Matty,” Willy murmurs and Auston nods, feet resting in Freddie’s lap, their starting goalie tracing patterns on his ankles as coach goes through the Islanders penalty kill tendencies. 

“Get your boyfriend to take you on a date, man,” Freddie murmurs quiet and Willy didn’t realize he was being so obvious about needing some quality time. He sighs, turning back to the video. He’s on the first Power Play now, understanding the penalty kill matters. 

It’s about another hour before Willy is able to escape, begging off lunch plans with Kappy and heading up to Kyle’s office still dressed in a t-shirt and compression shirt. 

Kyle’s EA is the only person, other than family of course, who knows that Kyle married him. They have a system and Willy brought her state-of-the-art noise cancelling headphones as a Christmas present a few weeks ago. 

“Honestly, thank god I merged your calendars” she jokes, making Willy laugh. 

She presses the button on her phone and tells Kyle that he’s here, waving him in with a smirk, saying as she puts on her headphones, “he has the next three hours set aside for you.” 

“Thanks,” Willy murmurs, hand reaching up to play with his ring on the necklace he wears. He doesn’t know what the plan is but it’s Kyle, it’s  _ them _ , it’s going to be good. 

Opening the door, he strides into the office. It feels like an extension of Kyle, of home because there’s hints of him in here. Small touches like a photo of Sweden framed on one of the walls, the ESPN magazines that Willy reads when he’s waiting for Kyle to finish working and drive them home on the table next to the couch, a thick warm blanket draped over the edge. Kyle’s at his desk but he looks up as Willy walks in. He’s focused and deliberate, signing something and then pushing back from the desk. It’s like a switch flips, from GM to husband, from work to sex, from control to domination as Kyle stands, pulling at his tie so it loosens just a little. His jacket is draped over his chair and his sleeves rolled up. 

“Seven goals,” Kyle says quietly and Willy nods, smiling brightly. 

“And I have only rewarded two,” Kyle adds, finally reaches Willy and cupping his face in his hands. Willy arches an eyebrow, he wants to push Kyle, but he doesn’t want to be punished, this is his reward. He’s been waiting. 

Kyle smiles, kissing him hard and leaving Willy panting as he turns away after a few moments. 

“Remember what we talked about on our honeymoon?” Kyle asks, tapping a button and a panel goes up, revealing the toys and rope that Kyle keeps at the office. 

They had talked about a lot on their honeymoon. More than Willy had expected, they’d had a lot of sex but kids, hockey, and coming out had been talked about. But during the nights spent in bed, taking each other apart and giving themselves over to each other, a lot of fantasies were brought up. A product of those conversations had been that very memorable night where Kyle had spent hours bringing him to the edge with his tongue and hands and dick before letting him come. Willy would not mind a repeat of that. It had been very fun for both of them, especially because Kyle had kissed through his sobbing orgasms and told him that he’d never seen anything more beautiful. 

He shifts, hands curling at his sides as he remembers vividly the saltwater air floating into their room as Kyle had fucked him, hand loose around his dick. 

Kyle smirks, “you do look gorgeous sobbing for me, but this would be something new.” 

Biting his lip, Willy suddenly remembers with clarity the one fantasy that never failed to get him hot. The one he goes back to on the road when he’s missing Kyle and facetime just isn’t getting it done. 

The one where he’s wearing lingerie and tied on Kyle’s desk for Kyle’s pleasure. 

His husband knows when he gets it, the full body shiver especially obvious to the man who’s spent the past few years figuring out every minuet part of Willy. 

Kyle pulls out a box from the cabinet behind the hidden panel and slides over to Willy. They’re sitting at the same table where he signed the contract, but this time it’s a gift that is being handed to him. He undoes the ribbon carefully, opening up the box, mouth falling open at the purple baby doll delicately laying on the tissue paper. 

“Why not blue?” he asks, once he can speak again. And, that’s not what he meant to say, stunned by the fact that it’s clearly custom, meant for his body and his body alone. Stammering, he tries to say something, anything else, but Kyle presses a finger to his lips and chuckles, low and dark.

“Because purple is the color of royalty,” Kyle explains and  _ oh _ . 

Willy knows Kyle loves him, has a ring and key to prove it, has heard it and been shown it before but there’s something in Kyle’s tone that makes him as powerful as he feels after scoring a goal. The knowledge that Kyle sees him, that Kyle isn’t playing when he calls Willy a prince, a king, like the team does. Not only for his poise and demeanor but his relationship, even if they don’t know the true depths, is why the team tends to call him Princeling when out of earshot of the media. He fully blames Dermy for that, Cluner started it in the Marlies and the boys carried it up to the NHL. 

Willy leans over to kiss him, quickly growing passionate, hand digging into Kyle’s hair. Kyle pulls away first, smirking at Willy’s whine.

“Go put it on,” he orders, removing his hands from Willy’s hips and letting him get off the couch to strip. Normally, he’d tease but he doesn’t want to wait, refuses to deny himself any longer and his clothing come off with the brutal efficiency that’s a result of basically growing up in locker rooms.

Willy slowly puts it on, the underwear first, cupping his dick and loosely pumping it. They've played around with lingerie before and he knows that Kyle loves the way it shows off Willy's body. The baby doll is next, purple satin and lace that falls right at the swell of his ass, showing off his arms and shoulders more than his pecs. Clearly designed for a guy and not a girl and Willy shivers at the look in Kyle's eyes, wild and longing, hands clenching on the couch like he needs to touch. He looks just as desperate as Willy feels. There's still one last thing left, under the baby doll and the panties are silk stockings, feeling amazing on Willy's skin and fuck he wants a mirror, wants to see what he looks like because Kyle's inhale is sharp. A type of involuntary reaction that Willy only gets a few times a year, it's rare but it's something to savor. Willy runs a hand through his hair, showing off now. 

“Fuck” Kyle murmurs, heartfelt when Willy turns to face him after several long moments. Willy can feel the heat of his husband’s gaze, taking the stockings, the panties, the baby doll, all in slightly different shades of purple. 

Kyle inhales sharply, “come here.”

Willy slides into his lap, Kyle’s hand immediately settling on his hips, stroking the satin of the top, making Willy shiver. Kyle captures his lips in a kiss, a little teeth but mostly tongue, intent on claiming him. Willy moans, hand sliding to work at taking off Kyle’s shirt, needing to feel his skin under his hands. 

They sit like that for several long perfect moments, breaking apart to breathe but never letting each other go with touch, Kyle’s mouth forming marks on Willy’s neck, deep and dark in a way that he only ever is during the summer or that one night in Switzerland. 

Willy tugs him back for a kiss, hand threaded through his hair, pulling apart once he’s unable to survive simply by stealing air from Kyle’s lungs. He runs a finger over the mark, small but unmistakable and raises an eyebrow.

“Want everyone to know someone knows just how fucking perfect you are, that someone has always appreciated you the way they are only just now starting to do,” Kyle murmurs softly, cock hard against Willy’s thigh.

“Kyle,” Willy groans, the praise lightening him up, turning him into putty in Kyle’s hands. He loves knowing how much Kyle loves him, loves knowing how proud Kyle is of him and it seems like Kyle’s goal for their time together is remind Willy of those facts. 

“Yeah sweetheart?” Kyle asks, sucking another mark right on Willy’s pulse point, “you want to play?” 

Willy nods and Kyle smirks, “get on the desk, Will.”

Willy lays face down, head by the chair, ass tilted up and lace covered cock brushing against the cherry wood of the legs as he tries to get comfortable. Kyle’s standing and Willy can the rope slowly unspooling from it’s knot. 

“I’m going to tie your arms together behind your back,” Kyle explains, “depending on how well you do for the next half hour I’m going to switch positions.” 

Willy knows if he asks he’d get more details but right now he doesn’t want them, just wants to keep being good, just wants to keep being adored. 

Kyle’s careful, making Willy flex his arms and wrists as he ties Willy with the blue rope, Leafs blue. The process is slow, methodical and Willy feels himself slip deeper into that space he craves, where the only thing that matters is Kyle. 

He stands back, hands removed from Willy and Willy can’t help the whine he lets out, even though he can hear Kyle, can hear Kyle’s hands working at getting himself naked. He runs a hand over Willy’s back, fingers dancing over the swell of Willy’s ass and Willy tries to arch up but Kyle’s hand is firm, keeping him pressed down. 

“Now, you’ve earned multiple rewards and I know how much you love sucking my dick so I want you to suck me off,” Kyle starts and Willy groans, loud and unabashed. 

Kyle runs a hand through his hair, moving to the front, his hand cupping Willy’s chin and his dick at eye level. 

“Now, I know Elizabeth said that I blocked these three hours for you, and technically I did but I do have to make a call. It’s brief so I don’t need my desk but I want to make this call and have you displayed for me, pleasuring me while I do it,” Kyle murmurs, hand still stroking Willy’s hair, “Can you do that?” 

Willy nods, mouth watering at the thought of getting to get his husband off while he’s conducting business. 

“Go ahead darling, I know I’ve made you wait,” Kyle says, smug in a way that sends want surging up through Willy. Willy leans forward just a little, gets his mouth around Kyle’s already hard cock, moaning as the salty taste of precum hits his throat. Kyle smirks down at him, “just like that, so perfect.”

Kyle punches in a number in his phone, holds it up to his ear and Willy keeps concentrating on slowly taking Kyle deeper. 

“Mike,” Kyle says, cool and collected even as his hand tightens in Willy’s hair.

“I just wanted to see how you’ve been doing,” Kyle explains and Willy has to fight to keep Kyle’s dick in his mouth because he can hear the voice at the other end of the call and that is absolutely Babcock that his husband is calling.

They exchange pleasantries for a few short moments, Kyle barely paying attention, eyes on Willy as he sucks him deeper, at the fluttering of his hands, the lace over his eyes. Willy knows what Kyle looks like when he focuses and right now his focus is on Willy, utterly. 

“Alright, I have to go, Jason’s agent wants to talk about re-signing for another year,” Kyle says, a dark smile on his face that makes Willy shiver. He knows that Spezz has talked about maybe re-signing but he hadn’t realized it got to agent talks yet.

Kyle hangs up and groans loudly, head thrown back, fully fucking Willy’s mouth. 

“Fuck, baby, so good, so perfect, goddamn goal-scoring talent, such a pretty cocksucker, fuck, how’d I get so lucky,” Kyle babbles, and Willy knows he’s close, can taste the gathering come and just swallows harder around Kyle. 

Hand tight in Willy’s hair, pulling on it, lost in pursuit of his pleasure, Kyle thrusts once, twice, three times. He comes just as Willy starts to cry, nearly choking around his husband’s cock. It’s deep enough that he swallows most of it, though some lands at his lips, drooling down his chin.

“Fuck if I could I’d make this my background photo,” Kyle groans, cock still brushing against Willy’s lips. Willy whines, body arching as his dick is painfully hard and constricted by the panties Kyle bought him. As Kyle steps away, Willy notices the beard burn around his crotch, on his thighs, from where he was fucking Willy’s face and Kyle’s going to be feeling that for days. Willy can’t help the shiver of satisfaction that flows through him, loves marking up Kyle. 

Kyle grins, “aww babe you need to come?” 

Willy nods, groaning as Kyle opens up his desk drawer and pulls out a mini lube, walking around to the end and lifting up the baby doll, pulling aside the underwear and sliding a finger in. He leaves the finger there, letting Willy get used the stretch as his eyes trace Willy’s body. Willy knows that he’s taking the time to get hard again, that it won’t take long but it will still take long enough for Willy to start begging for it. But even though Kyle’s patience is legendary, it’s Kyle’s mouth that truly leads to Willy’s destruction. The words harsh but the tone full of adoration, a trick Kyle’s mastered over the years since they got together. 

“Fuck you’re so tight, I haven’t been fucking you enough have I?” Kyle murmurs and Willy whimpers. Kyle’s slow, unrelenting as he fingers Willy open, waiting until he relaxes into it to add another one. It’s a few minutes before he adds a third, lube dripping from Willy’s thighs onto the desk. Willy groans as Kyle hits his prostate, curling his fingers inside Willy’s ass and then pulling them out. He bends down and exhales right over Willy’s hole, the air making Willy thunk his head against the desk.

“Kyle please,” Willy whines, kicking his legs out as much as he can and Kyle slowly moves him so he’s bent in half, ass on the edge of the desk, feet on the floor. He’s so empty, he’s aching with it. His dick is so close to the wood, already staining the underwear with his precum, already ruining Kyle’s gift. But he wants to be good, he wants his reward, he wants his husband fucking him until he’s screaming, wants to lose his voice it’s so good. So he doesn’t, stays still, ropes digging into his wrists, not painful just there. Kyle gets a hand in his hair and tugs roughly, pulling Willy up and twisting his head to kiss him. As the kiss shifts more into panting into each other’s mouth, Kyle thrusts in. It’s not slow, Kyle’s cock catching Willy’s prostate at the very first pass and it’s unforgiving. Kyle lets him go, mouthing at Willy’s neck as he fucks him. It’s absolutely everything. Especially as Willy lifts his head and sees the Toronto skyline, the sun setting behind the CN Tower as Kyle makes him scream. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Willy screams, cock fully leaking now, Kyle’s teeth leaving a mark on his shoulder as he drives into him.

“I’m going to come and then I’m going to get you off,  _ promise _ ,” Kyle swears, tender kiss to the small of Willy’s lips and Willy believes him. Willy will always believe him, especially in this. And he nods, a signal that Kyle takes as the permission it is. 

Willy had thought Kyle had been fucking him hard before but when he’s single-minded after something, Kyle’s unrelenting and Willy’s blessed to get to experience so often. Especially now, every drag of Kyle’s dick sending heat through Willy’s body, the lace catching on the rim of his ass each time Kyle pulls out, waits a second and then slams back in. Willy’s fully lost in the feeling, lost his ability to speak English, swearing in Swedish and fully sobbing as Kyle tugs him for another fierce kiss, dick dragging against his prostate as he does so. 

“Ky,” he sobs out, tears and the dried come from earlier making a wreck of his face, sticking to his beard. Kyle hums, groaning as he finally comes, filling Willy’s ass. Willy is going to be so marked with Kyle, lasting ones and ones that only they about but the feeling of being claimed, of belonging, there’s nothing like it. 

“Willy, oh fuck,  _ Will _ ,” Kyle gasps out, thrusting one last time, letting them both shake through the aftershocks. Kyle’s hand loosens in Willy’s hair, now just stroking the strands and kissing every inch of Willy he can reach. It’s sweet and tender and Willy basks in it. 

“I love you,” Willy sighs, the ease of the words normal after the wedding and the vows but here, in Kyle’s office, in their place of work, the words themselves are foreign. Not that they don’t sign off every text, every message passed through with Elizabeth, with them but saying them out loud in the office, the Toronto skyline in view, Kyle’s books on sports management lining the shelves, it’s not home. It’s less safe but Willy needs to say it.

Kyle can clearly see his thought process and quickly unties his hands, spinning him around and pulling him close, kissing him with a tenderness that only Willy knows Kyle is capable of. 

“I love you too. So much,” Kyle murmurs, hands gripping Willy’s hips. It’s definitely going to bruise but Willy doesn’t give a shit, just wants to get off.

“Sorry, I’ve made you wait,” Kyle smirks and Willy barely contains his moan as Kyle’s finger runs over his lace covered cock, as his husband adds, with a kiss, “but you’re worth it.”

“Come on baby, want to see you fall apart for me, want to hear you yell my name, beautiful boy, my perfect love, my fucking husband, come on Will, come for me,” Kyle says, voice low as he fists Willy to an orgasm, finally. Willy throws his head back, Kyle using that as an excuse to suck a mark, and yells.

“Kyle,  _ Kyle _ , Kyle,” he chants, loud and unashamed, desperate and loved and coming undone under his husband’s touch. 

He falls forward, strings cut and Kyle kisses, soft and slow. He can barely stand, outfit ruined and there’s absolutely come slowly seeping into the wood of the desk. 

“Come on, shower,” Kyle murmurs, pressing a kiss to Willy’s temple, the metal of his ring cool against the overheated skin of Willy’s hip as he leads him to the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall
> 
> title comes from Ritual by Tiesto, Jonas Blue


End file.
